


Sea Salt Confession

by yuriobug



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ice Cream, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriobug/pseuds/yuriobug
Summary: Zexion needs a break, Demyx needs to grow a pair, and if Axel has to see one more pining look he's going to rip his hair out.





	Sea Salt Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend on tumblr (not sure if he wants to be named so anonymous for now) for looking this over for me! I'm also on tumblr or twitter @yuriobugart, if you guys had any suggestions for art or other story ideas you want to see me tackle!

“You’ve been working for four hours.”

Zexion sighed, resting his head in his hands. Demyx was his best friend, he cared for him dearly, but now he was honestly contemplating murder. This paper needed to get done and Demyx knew that, yet he was still trying to pull Zexion away from his work. Ignoring the warm feeling in his chest at the thought of Demyx caring about him (it was something friends did, no need to get all worked up about it), he hunched his shoulders and forced his burning eyes to focus even harder on the paper.

“On the contrary, two hours and fifty seven minutes.” He replied, trying to keep the exhaustion from his tone. He heard Demyx scoff from his place on Zexion’s bed, and Axel let out a loud snort from the floor next to his desk, where he was scrolling through his phone. At least he had the common sense to let Zexion finish his work.

“My point is, you should take a break.”

“I’m almost done.”

“You said that an hour ago!” Demyx threw his hands up in frustration, letting out a dramatic groan as he forced himself to get to his feet. “Come on, you promised we’d head to our favorite ice cream place when you finished your work, but I think you can afford to take an early break.” He leaned over Zexion’s chair, reaching for the pencil clutched tightly in his left hand.

“Just a few...more...lines— “ Zexion tried to fight to keep his pencil in his grip, twisting and turning to try and throw Demyx off, but he was a determined boy and soon Zexion found his hands empty. Huffing, he turned in his chair, only to have to crane his neck to meet Demyx’s eyes. The blonde was leaning over him, determination glinting in his eyes as his arms came to rest on either side of Zexion’s chair. Entirely too close and entirely distracting. Zexion found himself at a loss for words, looking anywhere except for Demyx because he knew he would instantly give in, as if he hadn’t already bowed to Demyx’s whim the instant he met his gaze.

“Come on, you know he’s not going to stop bothering you until you do as he says.” Axel smirked, watching all of this from the safety of the floor. He was probably texting Roxas a play by play like an asshole.

“Come on, Zexion. You’ve been at it all night. Take a break.” Zexion knew before he even opened his mouth that he was done for the night, but he still tried to convince himself that he would keep going, even as all thoughts of what he was even writing about fled his brain completely.

“...If I go with you for ice cream, will you let me finish my work when we return?” Zexion asked, trying to come to some sort of compromise that would let him do what he needed to do without disappointing his friend, because he was weak.

“Maybe.” A teasing grin was flashed his way, and Zexion sighed (no, he did NOT swoon) before conceding.

“Alright, alright. I suppose I have no choice.” He yelped as Demyx yanked him to his feet, Axel already heading downstairs to tell Zexion’s guardians that they were going out, and yes they would be back at a reasonable time and yes they would make sure Zexion stayed the pure and innocent flower he’s been since birth. Axel’s words, not Vexen’s.

“Come on, you can borrow my hoodie!” Zexion was struck silent at the thought of drowning in Demyx’s oceanic scent, but before he could protest, he was bundled up in the hoodie by the boy himself.

“There! Now let’s go before they close!”  
“...It’s open 24 hours.” He was ignored, as usual, as Demyx pulled him down the stairs and towards the front door.

“Zexion! Have you finished your essay?” Vexen called, stopping them right before they were out of hearing range.

“Come on, he needs a break! He’s been working for almost four hours by now, his eyes are gonna implode!” Demyx complained, a protective edge to his tone that tended to come out when talking about Zexion.

What a good friend.

Vexen raised his hands in surrender, rolling his eyes. “I’m not trying to stop you. I just wanted to make sure Zexion is on track with his studies before he indulges.”  
“Isn’t he always?” Before they could really start arguing, Zexion pulled Demyx out of the door with a grunt.

“You wanted to get ice cream, so let’s go. Squabbling with my guardian won’t get us any closer to our destination.”  
“He started it!” Demyx whined, not unlike a child.

Zexion just shook his head in amusement and pushed him towards Axel’s car, where the redhead was already waiting for them, seconds away from laying into the horn.

————————

“Hey.”

Zexion turned his head to glance at Demyx, who was smiling at him with a look so soft and fond that he had to turn away a second later, instead turning his gaze back up to the full moon. They were laying on a hill in the park, their ice cream long gone. Axel had dropped them off and had gone to park the car before he joined them.

“Yes, Demyx?” He murmured, feeling his friend’s gaze burn into the exposed side of his face.

“Thanks for coming out here. I know you were working really hard on your essay.” Zexion swallowed, tapping his finger in the grass, as he did when thinking.

“...It was my pleasure. You were right, I did need a break.”

Demyx gasped, rolling up onto his side so he was hovering over Zexion, his grin almost as bright as the moon above them.

“Did you just admit I was right?! Holy shit, I have to mark this in my calendar!”

Zexion tried to level a glare at him, but it was ruined by the corners of his mouth stubbornly turning up, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“Oh come on, surely I give you praise on the regular.” Zexion protested, flicking his friend in the forehead.

“Well yeah, but I get to see your cute blush when I tease you.” Demyx winked, and Zexion felt said blush begin to burn on his cheeks.

“See, there it is!” Demyx squawked as Zexion shoved him over, trying to hide his face by shrinking in Demyx’s hoodie.

“Oh come on, I was just teasing! You know I think you’re adorable no matter what you look like, even when you glare at me for interrupting the latest chapter of whatever huge novel you’ve picked up.”

“You’re not helping!” Zexion snapped, tempted to fan his flaming face, if he thought it would do any good. His phone buzzed with a text, and he welcomed the distraction, even if it was probably his nosy guardian.

On the contrary, it was Axel, who was supposed to be joining them on this very hill.

‘ _I’m not coming up there until you two get your shit together and fucking kiss already I mean Jesus Zexion how more obvious does Demyx have to be_ _??!!’_

His rude and most likely untrue comment was followed with many angry emojis, and Zexion felt thoroughly scolded and scandalized.

“Well, he has a point.” Zexion would forever deny the shriek that escaped him, throwing his arm back instinctively and almost elbowing poor Demyx in the gut, if the boy didn’t have fast reflexes.

“H-Hold up, what?” He stuttered, clutching his phone to his chest. He could scold Demyx on privacy, but if it hadn’t worked the first three thousand times, then one more probably wouldn’t mean shit.

Demyx shrugged. “He has a point. I like you, I _hope_ you like me, so why don’t we try it out? Doesn’t mean things have to get weird.”   
“...You like me?” Zexion asked. All this useless, gay pining had been for nothing?! He could’ve had the real thing this whole time?? FUCK!

“Wait, you didn’t...You didn’t know?! I just thought you didn’t like me but didn’t want to hurt my feelings!” Demyx laughed, clutching his stomach at the hilarity. “Wow Zexion, I thought you were supposed to be the academic!”

“Rude! I’m not exactly experienced in the dating field!” Zexion defended, pouting ever so slightly.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve said something instead of just laying on some EXTREMELY thick hints.” Demyx dodged a playful swing, instead catching the hand and pressing a kiss to Zexion’s knuckles.

Zexion froze in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping in quite the unattractive fashion. Demyx chuckled, scooting closer in the grass.

“So, I guess I have to make things a bit clearer to get through to you.” He teased. Zexion went to retort, but all words died on his tongue at Demyx’s next question:

“Can I kiss you?”

Zexion swallowed, his brain practically overloading like an old computer as he tried to think of an answer that didn’t consist of screaming like a banshee or fainting.

“...Please.” Was what he managed to come up with, and luckily it was more than enough.

Demyx closed his eyes and leaned in. Oh no what did Zexion do with his hands?! Did he leave them in the grass, or put them on Demyx’s shoulders, or—

Their lips connected.

All thoughts flew from his mind, leaving him with nothing but a warm, gooey feeling not unlike melted caramel on one of Demyx’s favorite ice cream concoctions. Demyx’s lips were soft, and he tasted of the sea salt ice cream they had consumed not to long ago. Zexion never thought that the feel of one’s lips could be so addictive, but now? If Demyx even dared to pull away, Zexion doubted he wouldn’t chase him to the ends of the earth to regain even a few moments of the sensation of his lips.

The kiss was short, maybe a minute or two, but Zexion found he had lost all sense of himself and the time that continued to march on around them. He had somehow moved into Demyx’s lap, his arms around his neck and tangled within his hair. Demyx’s hands were wrapped securely around his waist, holding him close and protectively like a lover.

Well, it seemed they _were_ lovers now. He would have to keep reminding himself of that fact. It all seemed so surreal, that all of his pining and crushing and frankly embarrassing poems scribbled in a fit of heartsickness had come to fruition.

And what sweet fruit it was. And it was his, only his to enjoy, for as long as he cherished it.

“Wow.” Demyx’s breathless whisper brought him out of his thoughts, and he found himself smiling down at the boy, a secret tilt of the lips for only him to enjoy.

“Indeed.” Zexion whispered, before another blush overtook his face, and he glanced away.

“What?” Demyx asked with a small chuckle, brushing the heavy curtain of hair out of Zexion’s face, to better read his expression.

“Could we...maybe...if you wanted…” Zexion cleared his throat; since when had he been a coward? “Could we maybe do that again?” He finally whispered.

Demyx laughed, and for a moment Zexion felt his heart sink. Why was he laughing? Was this a joke? Anxiety was quick to crawl up his spine, thick fingers sinking into his ribs and making his breath shallow. But Demyx was quick to quell those doubts and gift him his breath back, batting away anxiety’s cold claws.

“Of course. Any time you want, for as long as you want. Just tell me what you want.”

Zexion beamed, cupping Demyx’s face in his hands as he leaned down, one word escaping in the small space between their lips.

“You.”

And if their next kiss, and the one after that, and the one after that, were more and more amazing than the last, then that was no one else’s business but their own.


End file.
